Story Scenes
by SailorMoon489
Summary: Just some scenes I have written that never made it into an actual story... THESE WILL NOT BE WRITTEN INTO STORIES! view these as drabbles of some sort.


_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **So I have a lot of things that I am doing currently... and finishing The Tutor is definitely one of the top ones on my list!**_

 ** _I think that i've posted this before... i don't really remember but this is something that I've been working on for a few years. These are scenes that I have written out but never really got a story outline for them._**

 ** _IF ANYONE WANTS TO TAKE A SCENE AND MAKE IT THEIR OWN-PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND LET ME KNOW!_**

 ** _P.S. THESE ARE JUST STORY SCENES, MEANING THAT THEY WILL NOT BE WRITTEN INTO FULL STORIES!_**

* * *

Serenity's War

* * *

"Serenity when I tell you to go, you run and do not turn back until your mission is done. Do you understand?" Solaris said sternly to his daughter. He could see the protest, worry, and fear in her eyes as she looked around at the soldiers rushing to prepare for battle.

"Father you cannot be serious. This is not part of the plan; you need me here to fight. I am Sailor Moon, I am meant to fight this war." Serenity tried to argue but her father over powered her.

"You were brought here to end this war. Your mission is to find the Terrain Prince and kill him. We must be the ones to end this. Our universe is counting on us—no—you Serenity to end this war. The silver crystal chose you for a reason, and this is why." Solaris pulled the shaking girl into a hug. He loved his daughter more than anything and in all honesty he didn't want her near the battles for her safety. She needed to save her energy for the final kill to end this all.

Solaris was stuck in his thoughts, wondering what more he could say to his daughter to comfort her, when he felt a sharp pain tear through above his right shoulder blade. His worst fears became reality as panic surged right through him. They were under attack.

"General Seyia, take the Princess and get out of here."

Seyia had a questioning look on his face until he saw the arrow in the King's upper right shoulder. He nodded and moved over toward the Princess but she harshly moved away.

"Father, what is going on?"

"Serenity you need to get out of here now. You need to disguise yourself and say you are from the northern country side. Try to get to the Terrain castle and find the Prince. You must end this soon my daughter. Don't forget our bond; I'll always be with you." Solaris said as he put his hand over her heart. He gave a slight nod and Seyia grabbed Serenity and started to run, but she protested.

"NO! FATHER! Let go of me!" She said as they ran.

Serenity gave up her protesting and started running only to trip over her own two feet and go tumbling down the hill side, leaving Seyia obliviously running in the direction he was heading in. Her last thoughts to the silver crystal were to hide her crescent moon birthmark on her forehead, before she passed out.

Serenity woke up to the sounds of birds chirping in the morning air. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon and Serenity noticed she fell next to a small lake. The moon was still out in the sky and a sad smile graced her lips.

Slowly standing up from her spot on the ground, Serenity made her way to the lake and sat on at rock at the water's edge. She cupped her hands together to scoop up water and splashed it onto her face.

She reached up to her hair and pulled out the pony tail it was in. She missed her long hair. Even though her hair still went down to her mid back, it was nothing compared to when it went past her knees. Though she didn't miss her bun hairstyle, it was too much of a family tradition for her to really like it and call it hers.

She absentmindedly began to play with her hair; braiding, twisting, and combing it through her finger tips while humming the haunting tune of a lullaby her mother used to play for her from a music box before she went to sleep as a child.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her reserve and made her jump and almost fell into the lake. The owner of the hand had caught her before she could touch the water. They had pulled her toward them and she had made them fall to the ground with her.

A masculine chuckle made her look up and she found herself staring at a man with the deepest of blue eyes and the darkest of black hair she had ever seen. He held amusement in his eyes and that irritated her. But then they suddenly changed to dark and cold.

"Ma'am what are you doing out here? It is too dangerous for you to be out here alone." The man said in a harsh tone that made Serenity feel like she was just slapped in the face. She cringed away but then remembered what her father had told her.

"I am sorry but I am lost. I am from the Northern country side and came here to get away." She lied. She knew she was a terrible liar, but only around people who knew her. This was a stranger; she could get away with anything.

"What is your name? I can take you to the palace and have the King give you a room to stay in until you find a home." The man said and Serenity was at a loss for words. And she was apparently too quiet. "Ma'am?"

"Yes?" Serenity asked in awe.

"What is your name?" The man asked again with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Ser-Serena. My name is Serena." Serenity had never been so nervous and scared in her life when she noticed this man was in armor. He was part of the Terrain army and could lead her to the Prince. "And who are you?"

"I am Darien, personal guard of the Terrain Prince."


End file.
